Testing Lipsticks
by Olive Vendomme
Summary: "This lipstick of yours, what makes it so...different from my others?" Rose asked "How would I know? I haven't even taste any of them..yet?" He suggested. Basically more Rose/Ten fluff... ENJOY :)


This idea popped in my head while I was showering... I don't know why it happened but it just did and I felt the need to write it down.. Please Review or let me know what you think by a PM or something :) ENJOY!

* * *

Rose was in her bedroom. The Doctor and her had just arrived from an adventure in an exotic planet far away from earth. He had bought her a lipstick in a shop as a "gift for being so good with him" or that was his reason to give it to her. She showered and then went to the bedroom where she was now, and searched for her little cosmetic box. There was where she put all her make-up including her lipsticks. She had a strawberry one, a tropical one, another of banana and apples even nutella! which was one of her favourites. She didn't know exactly the taste of this lipstick, the one the Doctor gave to her, so she decided to give it a try.

At first it tasted as peanut butter which was not what she thought of the best taste for a lipstick, but then it turned to be something weird, something she had never tasted before. The flavor took her back to all the beautiful moments of her life with the Doctor and she didn't understand why. It was as if the lipstick could increase her feelings to a whole new level! She closed her eyes and let the love run through her body and soul and mind.

She walked out of her room once the strange effect had gone, and looked for the man responsable for this fire raising inside of her. She saw him working in the console room, his upper body hidden under the console.

"This lipstick of yours, what makes it so...different from the others?"

"Why? I mean.. did you feel it different from the ones you use?" He asked still under the console.

"I think you know" She challenged.

"How would I know?" He started "I haven't even taste it..yet?" He suggested.

"Yet?" She laughed nervously. What was he doing? She thought _this_ was forbidden or something. They never do this, I mean flirt a little yeah but this was way too much from the usual.

_"What the hell are you doing? This is not right! This is way too much... but she likes it, look at her face is she..blushing? She seems nervous, I hope that is 'cause if not I will be slapped after what I'm going to do... But I need to do it though, I need to taste her lips, once at least before it's too late. This is the time, it's now or never ever, I'm not reaching this point again with her. Rassilion why is it so difficult, I'm still under the console, thanks god because I can't see her in the eyes right now"_

"Everything alright down there?" Rose asked at last.

"Yeah, yeah everything alright down here" He replied "_Now or never"_

He stood up, walked towards Rose and put each of his hands on her waist. He noticed she catched her breath in anticipation and that made him feel a little more secure. To see the effect he had on her, a positive one. Then he just kissed her, his tongue tasting the lipstick. The alien who had sold it to him was right, it took him back to the happy moments he had with Rose and connected him to her.

He felt Rose shivered and he knew it wasn't a matter of temperature, of her being cold but he wanted to listen her saying it was from him anyways so he broke the kiss, which made Rose feel disappointed, and asked her "Are you cold?"

"No. I'm not shivering from cold"

"Then for what?" He insisted.

She looked up at him, realising he needed, wanted to hear it "From this, from you, from what could happened next..." She pushed the limits a bit more.

"All those hugs and holding hands we used to do were so much more than a friendly act right?" He asked shyly.

"Ony if you want them to be more" She said.

"I want what you want, unless that includes leaving me, slapping me for stealing a kiss of your gorgeous mouth or something similar. I just couldn't stand my feelings for you any longer Rose, and my desire for you to big to contain it. Even less now that I tasted your lips. Please don't leave me, I know I kissed you without asking, I thought you would like it but obviously I was wrong 'cause you are not talking or..."

"I'm not talking because this, I mean you opening to me as a book, is a once in a lifetime thing" She smiled.

"I don't open myself to you very often because I don't want to scare you. My feelings for you have grown so strong that I feared you didn't feel the same for me"

"You-are-mental. Don't you see the way I look at you everyday? The way I hold your hand in mine as if I had never in my life touched someone? And how I shiver when you touch me as if I'd never been touched?"

"But Rose, I'm daft, old, childish at the same time, and..."

"And weren't you the one who said what's the point in grow up if you can't be childish sometimes?" She pointed out.

"Well yes, yes I was the one who said that..." He remembered.

"I feel the same way you feel about me. I feel guilty because I left my mum and Mickey to be with you, I feel selfish because I don't want you to be near any other woman in your whole life" He laughed when he heard that "And I feel scared because I know our time is running out and, untill now, you hadn't shown the least interest in me and.."

"I thought you knew. I thought I was being pretty obvious with all the things I've done, I can't believe you haven't noticed. I asked you to come with me twice! And you must know I don't do that for everyone! and how many time have you catched me staring at you with my mouth open huh? almost drooling can't you believe that? A timelord drooling.. what a shame!" He joked to ease the tension, and then stopped to look at her in the eyes. Rose, short, blonde hair, big brown eyes with that innocent look on them, her skin pink as it could be and her single heart beating out of time and well, he also noticed her temperature raising as he continue to stare at her, and he liked it, to know that touching her bare skin made her fantasize about the future. Telepathic Time Lord after all.

"So what do I do with my feelings for you?" He asked "Do I have your love in return as you say?"

"Of course you do" And she kissed him again wildly.

When they broke the kiss after several minutes the Doctor said: "By the way I love that lipstick you should use it more often" And smiled showing all the white teeth in his mouth.

"How do you know you like this one if you haven't tasted the others yet?" She asked.

"Mmmm, nice deduction Rose, are you deducting now?"

"I think I am" She replied "I'll bring the others!" She said with excitement.

"What a great idea!" He shouted while she disappeared through the corridor.

She brought her cosmetic little box where she had all of her lipsticks and tried the banana one. She popped her lips once she was done and noticed the Doctor staring with his mouth open and as he said "almost drooling" she laughed and said:

"Ready for testing the flavor?"

"Rose, please...I was born ready" And he jumped to her mouth. He snogged her senselessly, not only tasting her lips but also taking advantage of the situation to explore her back and a bit of her lower back, just a bit, of course. He was now over her and her legs entwined in his hips. Rose and bananas were the best combination he thought.

"I don't think you are whiling to taste the other ten lipsticks" She teased.

"I don't think is necessary to do it today. Maybe we can use that time wisely don't you agree?" He told her tracing a line of kisses down her neck.

"You've got something in mind?"

"I think you know. You were the one who said that we were running out of time"

* * *

Late that night he woke up next to a sleeping Rose under a blanket. He didn't remember a blanket being near them when they decided to take their relationship to a new level. he felt stupid for not having kissed her before that evening. It was worth it though, all those adventures he'll have to deal on his own in the future yet to come was worth kissing her now, loving her now and the rest of Rose's life he decided.

He nuzzled her back and made her shiver in her sleep and woke up. _It was not a dream then, s_he thought, and then she turned her back to find the Doctor smiling at her.

"Hey" He said.

"Hello" She answered.

"Feeling good?" He asked concerned that he had hurt her early that night.

"Why are you asking that?" She wondered.

"Well, you being human and me being...me?"

"You being you? What is that suppose to mean? Childish, egocentric and without self-control?" She teased.

"No!" He tried to sound serious but failed "Maybe the last thing yes but I meant me being Time Lord, superior vascular system, more blood going to my heart therefore more air going to my lungs? Frenetic, full of energy me" He insisted.

"Right!" She continue sarcastically "I bet you are even tired than me, and sore...been a while for you remember? More than me though" She implied.

"Oh what do you know!" He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Frenetic me, full of energy and with a more developed bypass system. Two hearts, better circulation, more air coming to my lungs.." He insisted.

"Point taken!" She cut him.

"So everything okay?" He looked down at her.

"Yes Doctor I'm fine. A bit tired I have to admit, but I'll get use to"

"Get use to? I like than idea" He replied with an evil smile in his face.

"Are we doing something today?" She asked.

"Why?" He was a bit disappointed, he had thought of staying in bed all day cuddle to her, he found that he liked to be like that with her and couldn't resist to the idea of getting apart of her again. At least not today. But if she was ready to move on with the day and go out to find an adventure he thought he could survive.

"I was thinking you could help me chose a lipstick today?" She said with a mischievous smile on her face. She loved him and didn't care how much time they would be together. She was thankful that they had met and reached this point in their new relationship. She wanted to make him happy even though she couldn't continue with him like this forever. She was growing old and this man was ageless. She didn't care, she was defying gravity, defying what the universe said about them. Traveler there is no path, you make the road by walking she thought.

"Testing lipsticks, I like the sound of that" He agreed and kissed her again casting away the thoughts of the short amount of time he had with his lovingly human girl called Rose Tyler.

* * *

**I would definetly love a review :) They make me so happy !**


End file.
